Our Love
by HikariFate
Summary: Hayate and Fate become friends, after Hayate finishes her studies, Nanoha and Fate are left to continue without her, they become very good friends, but what happens after Fate confesses her feelings? NanoFate. Based on a true story. Slight OOC.
1. Friendship

**T/N: **Hello everyone, this is the new requested story I'm going to be working on, from the author **fate . izumi **(there aren't supposed to be any spaces in the name, but it'll just get deleted if I put it together, I don't know why), it's relatively short but I hope you enjoy it none the less. I had to change some minor things from the original story because they just didn't make sense but I tried to make it as good as possible, hope you like it.

**Desclaimer: **As always, I unfortunately don't own anything :(

* * *

I sped through the door, I was late and it was my first day of work with the police. I anxiously opened the door.

"Mr. Mondial?" asked me a lady with brown hair and glasses, her ID read _Shari Finieno._

"Umm…" I was nervous "Yes, I'm sorry to be late, I was called in by Ms. Teana Lanster."

"Yes," she said standing from her seat. "Welcome, please go this way."

She pointed to a short hallway leading to an office door that read "_Teana Lanster – Detective"_, I took a deep breath and walked to it.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Erio, come in." Said the Detective, smiling. "I've been checking your record as an officer at the governor's offices; you've done a pretty good job." She finished sitting down.

"Umm, yes." I swallowed "I'm sorry I was late, today's my anniversary and Caro was very excited…"

"Ah! A love story, isn't it?" She said standing from her seat. "I once met two people whose love was so great that nothing could separate them, not even the problems and obstacles on their way."

"Detective?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell you the story of these two people." She made me sit and I could do nothing but go along with her.

* * *

**Our Love**

**Chapter I: Friendship**

* * *

**Fate Testarossa POV**

I was walking out of the mall when I saw her, she was with Hayate and Vice, I swallowed, I'm not very good at making friends. I tried to go the other way and started walking away slowly when…

"Hey! Testarossa!"

I cursed having gone to that place at that time.

"Huh…! Vice!" I greeted waving my hand.

He came running towards me.

"It seemed like you were trying to run away."

Believe me, that's exactly what I was trying to do!

"Hahaha… Why would I do that?" I cursed the moment Chrono left me on my own.

"Heee!" Hayate exclaimed. "Fate-chan, I thought you only liked to stay home alone!"

"My brother made me come with him." I mutter.

"To leave you afterwards?"

"Nah! He got a call from school."

"Right, a call, huh?"

"Fuck you, Hayate!"

"Hayate-chan, stop teasing Fate-chan." Said Nanoha, catching everyone's attention.

"Anyway," I said "I gotta go, my mom's waiting for me."

"Take care!" The three said in unison.

Argh! I had forgotten how much I hated bumping into people I know while going out.

My name is Fate Testarossa Harlaown, I'm 17 years old and currently studying to become a detective. The people I just bumped into, study along with me, although we only have a couple of classes together.

I chose to keep on walking without looking back, took the first taxi I saw and went home. There, I found my mother waiting for me, standing by the door with a smile on her face.

"How was it Fate?" She asked.

"Chrono left again." I went pass her and into my room, turned on my _Play Station _and started playing _Resident Evil._

One more day, just like any other, and once again I looked to the sky and begged that tomorrow would be completely different.

Days passed and my brother had to go abroad, every time I got home I would turn on my video game console or computer and spent hours there. Many months went by just like that, until one day…

"And that's all for today everyone" The teacher finished, grabbing her stuff and taking it to another classroom.

I pulled out my cellphone and started playing with it.

"Hey! Fate-chan!"

"What do you want, Hayate?" I said while playing.

"Come with me to buy something at the cafeteria!" I looked up at her and saw how her eyes shone.

"Why me? Nanoha can go with you!"

"Naah…" She sighed. "She's too busy drooling over Verossa."

"What?" I was surprised "Isn't she with Scrya?"

"Yeah, yeah, but Yuuno bores her and the relationship she has with him isn't very good."

"Whatever," I turned back to my phone "if she's happy that way."

Hayate stood from her seat.

"But _I'm_ happy eating a sandwich!"

She jumped on top of me.

I dropped my phone.

She smiled and ran to the cafeteria.

I sighed and followed her.

From that moment on Hayate went to me for everything, we even laughed during class calling names at the teachers, and every time we told Nanoha a joke, she would burst into laughter. That's why Hayate and I got separated, putting Nanoha between us. Big mistake! She laughed even more, because every time Hayate and I wanted to talk, Nanoha would hear us and start laughing. Mmhm, I liked being with Hayate and well Nanoha and I weren't really that close, we would only talk at the beginning of class before Hayate arrived, but gradually we got to know each other more and started to become friends, the three of us.

_I want you in my bed,_

_Bed!_

_I want you in my bed_

_You heard what I said, boy_

_I want you in my bed_

"Oh my god! Shut up, Hayate!" Said Nanoha.

"You might as well buy some condoms and stand on a corner, you'll at least get pain!" I told her.

"Shut up!" Hayate exclaimed "Let me sing"

"Something tells me you'd be willing to sleep with another girl" I said.

"Hahaha! Well now that you mention it," She looked at me "Would _you_ sleep with another girl, Fate-chan?"

I just looked back at her and answered.

"Of course, that's not a problem for me."

"Hahaha! Excellent answer Fate-chan."

"What are you guys talking about?" Nanoha asked innocently.

"Ahh! Nothing, nothing." Hayate answered.

For the next semester, Hayate would no longer continue studying with us, she had completed the courses she had to take and no longer had a reason to be there. After Hayate's departure we continue to keep in touch and whenever we got together, it was as if nothing had happened.

The new semester started, Nanoha and I continued studying, and that's when my habit to protect her started.

"Verossa dropped out of school?" Nanoha exclaimed disturbed.

I just yawned.

"Um, yeah, he had to travel, so if he can he'll be back next semester." Carim replied a little worried.

I stretched out on my sit.

"I'll miss him…" Nanoha continued.

"As if the guy was the big deal." I said unconsciously.

Nanoha just looked at me, stood up and asked permission to go to the bathroom.

Once school was over, I decided to talk to Nanoha, she had to realize that not everything was going to go the way she wanted.

"I understand you're upset with me Fate-chan, but, I don't know what's happening to me, I don't even know why he attracts me so much."

"Well, I dunno, but I don't think it's good for you."

"Thanks, but I won't give up until he at least gives me a kiss."

"Really?" I looked at her, incredulously "Okay then, I won't say anything anymore, if you're happy like that, then okay…"

"Thanks Fate-chan"

"You're welcome"

Then came the day I would finally meet Yuuno, we were leaving school, happily as always, until I saw him. I hated how he looked at me, never changing his expression, he was too serious for my liking, and the way in which he was around Nanoha made it seemed as if she was his property, it completely disgusted me, but she would always said she was happy, even though I could see she wasn't being honest.

* * *

**Nanoha Takamachi POV**

Fate-chan and I became very good friends, we shared everything, even our most intimate secrets, every day she would do anything to make me laugh, although most of the times she did it without thinking, and she also protected me, I really liked that and didn't know why.

The conversation I had with Fate-chan about Verossa was left behind, I barely thought about him anymore.

After saying goodbye to Fate-chan, Yuuno and I headed towards my house supposedly, but in reality we didn't. Once again I had to do what he wanted because according to him, I was his property. I so hated that, but I couldn't break up with him, I was scared, what would happen if I did? Would I be left all alone? Would he do something to me? My biggest fear was the latter and I couldn't do anything, just because I was scared.

Then came the semester activities, they were a set of several games, I remember Fate-chan excitedly giving her best, but the most unforgettable thing of that day was the confession she made while I slept on her shoulder on our way home.

"Nanoha you're my friend, so I have to tell you this." She said looking out the window.

"What is it, Fate-chan?"

"I like girls"

I looked at her as she closed her eyes, I cuddled closer to her and said:

"Good"

From that day on, something changed, I no longer looked at her the same way, not as the clumsy girl who could tripped over an ant, but as something more, I didn't know why, but sometimes I had the urge to hug her and not let her go or kiss her on the cheek, I just wanted to be near her, it made me happy, but then…

"I think I'll drop out of school"

"Why?" I asked nervously.

She didn't answer.

"Here," she pulled out a photo album "pick one, maybe that way you won't forget me" she said smiling.

I put the album aside, I didn't want a picture, I wanted to kiss her, that's what I wanted to do, but not just any kiss, much less a friendly kiss, quite the opposite actually. But instead I just tried to make her change her mind, and I did, I didn't want her to be away from me, no, definitely not that.


	2. For the first time

**T/N: **Hi again people, here's the second chapter of this story. Honestly I'm finding a bit hard to translate this story, because of the way it's written, I feel like there's some inconsistencies and random stuff that sometimes doesn't make sense, I'm trying my best to make it as good as possible, but I apologies if there's anything that confuses you, believe me I understand, I had to re-read a sentence several times to understand what it was trying to say and find a good way to translate it. But anyway, enough complaining, go ahead and start reading, hope you like it :)

* * *

We were given fifteen vacation days at the end of the semester, and every second I spent wondering if Fate-chan would be coming back to school was torture, I was afraid of losing the only real friend I had left there, but the most disturbing thing was that I really didn't see her as a friend, because I wanted to kiss and hug her, and that terrified me, not only because I had a "boyfriend"; although according to him I was his wife, another one of his possessions, not allowed to give my opinion or decide anything, I think that's why I was so miserable, because I was disgusted by the image of being his personal slave, serving any of his wishes, whatever it might be. My biggest fear was falling in love with a girl, I had nothing against people who were like that, it's just that I never thought I'd see myself in that same place and honestly, that scared me, my everlasting naivety made me blush at the very thought of it. I decided to ignore it and think that it was all due to our close friendship and because she was always taking care of me, so I decided to bury that which had started to flourish…

* * *

**Our Love**

**Chapter II: For the first time…**

* * *

**Nanoha Takamachi POV**

It was the first day of school, and Fate-chan had yet to arrive, I bit my lip thinking that maybe she wouldn't be coming back, I didn't want to think like that, but the fact that she wasn't showing up, made me really nervous. Okay so, she went to visit her brother abroad, what if she decided to stay there, oh my god! No, please no.

"Carim, Can I borrow your phone, please?" I asked nervously.

"Sure!" She took it out of her pocket. "But don't take too long, ok?"

"Don't worry, I just need to send a few messages."

* * *

First message:

Fate-chan, hurry up! I'm bored T.T

Second message:

Fate-chan! Please come quick!

Third message:

Fate-chan, are you not coming? Please answer

* * *

I didn't get any reply to any message, I was getting scared, really scared.

It was already 10:30, I decided to call her.

"Hey, Nanoha!" I heard someone call "want to come with us to buy something?"

I looked at Verossa with little interest, there was someone else beside him but didn't really pay much attention.

"Well, ok, I'll call Fate-chan on the way."

I bought a prepaid card for my cell phone, but decided to wait until we got back to class.

I walked by the lab, turned to look and my eyes lit up, I couldn't help smiling widely, burst the door open and run to hug her and kiss her – on the head – I was very happy.

"Na-Nanoha! You're choking me" she said trying to break free from my embrace.

I looked at her surprised, it seemed like she really couldn't breathe.

"Geez," she rubbed her neck "I haven't even showered," she took a deep breath and looked at me "I just got back from the trip" she smiled.

"Ehh! Fate!"

She turned at the sound of her name and her brow furrowed.

"You're studying here again?" she asked.

"Yeah, we just got back from the store with Nanoha."

Fate-chan turned to look at me a bit mad, I swallowed a little nervous, she sighed seeing that I hadn't done it with another intention, meaning, that I hadn't followed him.

"Whatever, I just came to get enrolled, I'll start coming back tomorrow, I can't stray today, I have to go with my mom to do some stuff." She answered looking at Verossa.

I hugged her again and smiled at her, she smiled back, grabbed her things and left. I was very happy, I was no longer afraid, she had come back…

* * *

**Fate Testarossa POV**

"Argh… school is so boring." I said with annoyance.

"I think you should play less and study more Fate-chan" Nanoha said frowning.

"Oh come on, Nanoha!" I raised my arms "My Crystal Maiden gets new tricks every time I play"

"Yeah, but that's making your grades drop." She answered.

"Mou," I pouted "Nothing is fair in this life" I hung my head.

We were on our way towards Nanoha's house, I've gotten the habit of walking her there, because around every corner we passed, there was some guy who would stare at her or try to flirt with her.

"Fate-chan!" she pulled me back "Stop it! I'm not made of glass, you know, I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, but they are nothing but perverts, besides" I looked at her "I'm your guardian, aren't I?"

I noticed a slight blush on her face, I was already used to seeing them on her.

* * *

"Ah, one more day," I put out my cigarette "another boring class"

I was just entering the classroom when I saw her, there was Nanoha, sitting on her desk, looking with confusedly at her notebook; I don't know why I stopped, I just couldn't move, I saw a unique brightness shinning all around her, I smiled foolishly – she's very pretty – I thought and immediately opened my eyes wide, I wanted to tell her, I didn't know why, but I had to, I was just parting my lips when…

"Fate-chan, excuse me please" said Carim.

I blinked several times and looked at her surprised.

"S-sorry" I said.

"Thanks"

"Sure" I turned around and headed to the bathroom.

I looked myself in the mirror, and noticed that I was very red, I opened the faucet desperately and threw some water at my face, running my hands through it.

"Hey! Fate!" said Arisa entering along with Suzuka.

"Ah-ah" I looked down "Hey!"

"Nee, are you okay, Fate-chan?" asked Suzuka.

Arisa and Suzuka are two of our friends, they study at another faculty, sometimes we hang out with them, although not as often as before.

"S-Sure, I'm completely fine" I grabbed my backpack "I need to get to class, bye guys!"

"Bye, Fate-chan!"

I sighed once outside.

"I bet a new video game just came out and she's dying to play it." Arisa said.

"Yeah, probably" Suzuka answered.

I heard them say before the door closed.

I wish it was that… but no, it wasn't that at all, I had just realized I liked Nanoha, Nanoha! For god's sake, that shouldn't happen with friends, no! No!

"Testarossa!" Exclaimed the teacher getting my attention "I would appreciate it if you'd take a sit" she ended a little annoyed.

"Huh?" I looked around and noticed that I had entered the classroom and because I was so deep in thought, I hadn't realized it. "Right now!" I sat down.

"Nee, Fate-chan" Nanoha whispered.

"Wah!" I exclaimed unintentionally seeing Nanoha so close to me.

"Tes-ta-ro-ssa! Silence!"

"Sorry," I took a deep breath and looked at Nanoha. "What is it?"

"Are you okay?" I saw her eyes shine "You're acting weird," she looked thoughtful for a second "It's a game, isn't it?"

"Um," I lied "Yeah, it's just that"

I spent the rest of the class shaking my head from side to side, every time I looked at her, the only things that would come to my mid were "She's so pretty" or "She's a very beautiful woman" and that kind of stuff which bothered me, because I had never felt like that with absolutely anyone, I was finding it hard talking to her, and even when I was home I couldn't stop thinking about her, it was driving me crazy! And to make it worse… crazy for her!

* * *

**Nanoha Takamachi POV**

Fate-chan was acting weirder than usual, but I still loved everything she did for me, she was becoming more protective over me and was being more thoughtful with me, like paying for both of our bus fares or buying things for me, I really liked all that, but even so, I knew she only did it because we were best friends, she would never see me as anything but her friend – I dropped on my bed – it seems I'll have to live with that…

One day, Fate-chan and I were on our way out of school when right at that moment we bumped into a very important person for both of us.

"Nanoha-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Exclaimed the blue-eyed brunette.

She jumped on Fate, who quickly pushed her away.

"I told you I don't like carrying animals, Hayate" she said.

"You finally see me after soooooo long! And you don't even want to give me a little hug?"

"Well…" Fate said looking away "You didn't even say hi to me!" She smiled.

"That's a good point Hayate-chan" I told her, hugging her.

"Yeah yeah" Hayate started "Whatever! How have you two beeeeen~?" She said siting on the first bench she found.

"I was just telling Fate-chan it's not necessary that she gets in a fight with ever pervert we see, if they haven't even touched me."

"But they think about it!"

"But they don't do it!"

Hayate looked between me and Fate.

"God… you're like a married couple!"

We both blushed furiously, and before we could answer she had already started walking in front of us.

"Ahhh! I have to go get my papers!" she said annoyed.

"You're leaving?" I asked.

"Just leave already!" Fate-chan exclaimed.

"Fate-chan, don't say that."

"Nanoha-chan," Hayate said "keep your husband under control."

We blushed again and when we realized it, Hayate was already running away waving goodbye.

We just smiled.

"Hayate's crazy," Fate-chan said once we reached my house.

"Just let her be," I smiled "you know how she is."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever"

"Take care, okay?"

She looked at me.

"Of course," She smiled "I'm Fate Testarossa Harlaown!"

"So?"

"I don't know"

"Hahaha" I laughed.

She smiled and left in the opposite direction.

I went inside my house and greeted my family, I went up to my room and again dropped on my bed.

"I love you, Fate-chan"

* * *

**Fate Testarossa POV**

I was on my way home, thinking about Hayate's joke, which made me blush, so I instead decided to turn on my mp3 player.

"Fate-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

I turned around and something got on my back.

"What are you doing here crazy girl?" I recognized that voice.

"Arf get off me!"

She let got smiling and stood in front of me.

"Well?"

"What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Ahh!" I exclaimed "I just walked a friend home…"

"Aha! Your girlfriend?"

"No!" I yelled pushing her.

"Hahaha! Then why are you blushing?" She said with a mischievous look.

"Well…" I changed my tone of voice "I like her" I noticed her listening intently "But I don't think something can happen between us, she's my friend."

"Well…" She started "I don't think you should be so negative" She hugged me "Let things happen, don't try to avoid anything, you'll only suffer more if you do…"

"Hmm…"

She looked at me.

"By the way"

"What?"

She moved closer to my ear.

"You know? Pigeons pretend to be stupid, but in reality…" She pulled away from me "They just want to rule the world!"

"For the god's sake!" I yelled "Arf!"

"It's the truth!" She started jumping around "They'll destroy everything and everyone!"

"Yeah, yeah" I stopped her by sticking my foot out, making her trip. "And I'm an enforcer in a planet called Mid-Childa!" I helped her get up. "Come one, cuz!"

"Geez… you're weird…"

"Not as much as you" I said while we both got on the same taxi.

When I got home I decided to make a very important call, to one of the few people I could trust.

* * *

"Linith!" Exclaimed a young burgundy-eyed blonde.

"What is it Alicia?" Asked the woman.

"I've been looking for my dvd of my favorite dramas" she looked at her worried "and I can't find it."

"Alicia…" Linith answered with annoyance "I think your mother took them to work again."

"No, not again!" She exclaimed dropping to the floor.

"You're worse than-" What Linith was about to say was cut off by the sound of Alicia's cell phone.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

"I think I should change my ringtone."

"No kidding…"

They both sighed.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Alicia?" Came the voice from the other end.

"Yeah, who's this?" she asked sitting down.

"It's me, Fate"

Alicia smiled widely.

"Sis!"

"Fate?" Asked Linith smiling.

Alicia nodded.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "There must be something wrong if you're calling me."

"You know me so well!" Exclaimed Fate.

"I know…" Alicia got more comfortable "So tell me sis"

"Before I tell you… is Linith around?" She asked.

Alicia looked at her.

"Yeah, she's here."

"Put me on speaker."

"Okay," she pressed the button "you're on speaker now."

"Hmm…" She took a deep breath "The truth is that I have a problem," she paused "and need help from both of you."

"Aha…" Alicia and Linith said in unison.

"It's just that…" she sighed "Nanoha… she's a friend of mine and… well…"

"You like her" Linith said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to lose her friendship, I don't know how to deal with it, cause…"

"Because she's your friend" Alicia finished.

"Mm…" it was heard on the other side.

"Well," Linith started "What you have to do is take things like you always do, let things happen, that's what anyone would tell you, because it's the best thing to do, besides" her tone of voice changed into a more serious one "The last thing you want to do is avoid her, that will only hurt you."

"Avoid her?" Fate asked "I think that's the best thing to do."

"No, Fate, I didn't say that" Linith replied.

"Thank you! You're guys are the best, thanks a lot!"

"No, Fate!" They both yelled.

"Bye!"

_Tut-tut-tut_

"That idiot…" Alicia said looking at her phone.

"That she is" Answered the woman.

Fate met Alicia in an online game; the two had quickly hit it off. They started to call themselves sisters because of their resemblance in many things, including physically, they liked the same games, same movies, even the same series!

Some people thought they were twins living separately, since they lived in different countries, but they really weren't, they both had different biological mothers. Linith was a close friend of Precia, Alicia's mother. Fate got along pretty well with both of them. Alicia even called Linith "Grandma".

* * *

**Nanoha Takamachi POV**

I don't understand why Fate-chan was starting to avoid me; whenever I wanted to tell her to have lunch together she would hide from me, and whenever we were together we fought about everything, I didn't know what I had done for her to treat me like that…

"Hayate-chan" I started "What did I do to make Fate-chan treat me like this?"

"Hmm…" she put a finger on her chin "Maybe she has her PMS*"

"A PMS that lasts for weeks?"

"Life is hard baby" she said putting on her sunglasses.

"Hayate…" I looked at her annoyed.

"Well," she sighed "What else do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, some way to not fight with her."

"Ahh, well" she thought for a second "when I have an argument with a friend," she put her hands on the table "I start saying stuff like 'I bet you're not capable of doing this or that' and we end up laughing about it."

"It seems kinda silly"

We looked at each other.

"Well, I don't know then" Hayate answered, getting up and leaving.

I sighed.

The next day I asked Fate-chan to come with me to buy a gift for my brother.

"Ne, Nanoha" She looked at the guard with annoyance "I don't like the way he's looking at you"

"Just leave him alone," I took a deep breath "It's not like I'm that big of a deal"

Fate didn't say anything.

I turned to look at her.

"Oh come on, Fate-chan!" she looked back at me "You know it's true!" I suddenly stopped on the sidewalk "I bet you can't kiss me"

She looked at me surprised and started blushing.

"Na-Nanoha!" She cleared her throat "Just so you know, I'm capable of anything." She smiled.

"Oh really?" I looked around "Say hi to that man" I pointed.

"Piece of cake!"

Fate-chan confidently approached the man and not only did she say hi to him but also started a conversation with him, I watched her somewhat surprised, then she looked at me, smiled and approached me.

"Told you" She said smugly.

"Oh yeah?" I looked at her mischievously "Still you wouldn't kiss me."

Fate-chan blushed again.

"N-Nanoha… I'll do it!"

I opened my eyes in surprise.

"You wouldn't dare" I said, even though I wished with all my heart that she did.

"I really will!" She exclaimed a little nervous.

"Nahh" Do it please "I know you, you wouldn't"

"You're on!"

Before she could do anything the bus stopped in front of us, she sighed and got on it.

"Tomorrow I'll do it, without fail!" she said halfway inside.

"Yeah, yeah and I'm have magical powers."

Fate pouted, I just laughed. I didn't know why, but I just wanted that day to come, with all my heart.

* * *

The ninth of September came and the burgundy-eyed blonde was determined to fulfill her promise, although it wasn't only about the promise, but also about her wish to kiss Nanoha. On the other hand, Nanoha waited anxiously in her room for Fate's arrival, her wish would come true at last.

Would Fate keep her promise? What would Nanoha feel when kissing Fate?

Fate got off the bus, walked to Nanoha's house, rang the bell and other girl opened the door.

"Fate-chan! Hi!"

"Huh…" She rubbed her eyes "I'm sleepy…"

"Fate-chan, wake up!"

Fate opened her eyes wide, looking around the place she was currently in.

"Oh… it's Nanoha's house."

Nanoha frowned and sighed, she was no longer surprised by her easily distracted friend.

"Ah~" she dropped on the bed "I'm so sleepy!"

Nanoha smiled and sat next to her friend.

"Fate-chan is a coward" she sang.

Fate snapped her eyes opened.

"Huh…" She got up slowly "I don't like to be called a coward…"

Nanoha smiled mischievously.

"Well, let see… did you forget about yesterday?"

Fate smiled a bit embarrassed.

"No, I didn't" she whispered.

"Ha!" Exclaimed Nanoha as she lay down "See, I knew you wouldn't do it!"

Fate frowned, sat up and moved herself on top of Nanoha.

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it" she said very close to Nanoha's face.

Nanoha swallowed.

"Well?"

"Nanoha…" she blushed "I think…" she started to move away "we shouldn't…"

"I knew it!"

Fate looked at her.

"You're a coward, that's why you don't wanna do it."

_And that's why I don't do it either – _thought Nanoha

Fate frowned, and moved closer to Nanoha's lips.

"I can't!" Exclaimed Fate embarrassed.

Nanoha sighed.

"Coward"

Fate frowned and moved towards Nanoha again…

"I'm sorry, I really don't want to lose you, please forgive me for this"

And without warning Fate kissed Nanoha.

Nanoha was surprised, closed her eyes and let herself get carried away in the shy kiss, which gradually started to get filled with passion, with which the touches followed. It turned into a kiss full of love.


End file.
